Day of the Dumpster (Mighty Morphin - Season 1)
Two astronauts are on the moon, when they spot a strange object in the distance. The two astronauts raced over and open the giant dumpster. Out appears Baboo, Squatt, Finster, and Goldar. The two astronauts run away in terror. Baboo helps Rita get out of the dumpster. Rita is not in a good moon and blasts the two astronauts. Rita decides to destroy the nearest planet, which happens to be Earth. It's a Saturday and the Angel Grove Gym & Juice Bar is full of kids, either working out or having a smoothie. Kimberly is practicing on the balance beam. Zack and Jason are sparring. Trini is going through a kata, but soon goes over to spot Kimberly on the balance beam. Billy enters eager for his karate class. Bulk & Skull enter as well and spot Kimberly and Trini. Bulk & Skull want to go out with them, but they are turned down. Skull is okay with this, but not Bulk. Zack comes over as Bulk & Skull give Trini and Kimberly a hard time. Zack wants to help them out, but the girls got it. Bulk & Skull charge at them, and Trini and Kimberly flip them over. Kimberly tells them they should join Jason's karate class. The place erupts in laughter. In her palace, Rita has been spying on Earth. Rita tells Finster to make her putty patrollers. Jason is leading his karate class, which Billy is in. Jason helps Billy learn the moves of a kata. Billy gets frustrated. Jason reminds him he was a beginner once. Jason then goes to the front of the class and asks questions about karate, which Billy answers and Jason praises him for it. Bulk & Skull walk into the class and want Jason to teach them how to beat people up. Jason then tells Bulk that maybe he is ready for a more advance class. Jason does a move, and then Bulk mimics it. At first Bulk does well, but as the moves get harder, Bulk ends up falling on the floor. Jason dismisses the class. After the class, Jason sits at a table with his friends. Jason tells Billy he had done really well for his first class. Kimberly backed him up. Ernie walked over with a tray of smoothies when the ground began to shake. Ernie announced it was an earthquake and told everyone to remain calm. Ernie accidentally spilled the tray onto Bulk and apologized. Everyone run out of the juice bar. Billy didn't think it was an earthquake. At the Command Center, Alpha 5 was panicking as well. Zordon told Alpha 5 to calm down. Rita had escaped and was attacking the Earth. It was time to teleport five overbearing and over emotional humans. Alpha 5 didn't want to teleport teenagers. Only Trini, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly remain at the Youth Center when they were suddenly teleported out. They landed in the Command Center. Billy was very impressed. Jason didn't understand how they got here. Zack thought the answer might be in the controls, when Alpha 5 came out and told him not to touch that. Billy was very impressed with Alpha 5. Suddenly, Zordon appeared in the blue tube and welcomed them. Jason wanted to know who he was. Zordon introduced himself as an international dimensional being trapped in a time warp. Kimberly wanted to know what was going on. Zordon explained that the planet was under attack and he had brought them to save it. Zack was skeptical. Zordon instructed them to go to the viewing globe. The viewing globe showed Rita Repulsa and her henchmen attacking Earth. Trini wanted to know what this had to do with them. Zordon told them they had been chosen to form a team to battle Rita. They have been given powers drawn from the ancient creatures - dinosaurs. Morphers appeared on their waist. Zordon explained they hold them up to the sky and called their dinosaur. They will command a fleet of fighting machines - called zords. Zordon explained who got which zord. Zordon had them view the viewing globe, which shown them how all the zords formed the Megazord. Zack was in disbelief, as was Kimberly. Jason was reluctant to leave. The five teens headed out of the Command Center. Rita was surprised Zordon was using teenagers. Rita urged Finster to hurry up with the putty patrollers. Finster worked quickly to get the putties ready. Rita sent the putties down to attack the teenagers. Jason was telling his friends they shouldn't have left. They had been chosen to save the world. Suddenly an explosion took place and the putties arrives. The teens were frighten at first. Jason and Zack immediately began battling them. Trini joined in as well in battling them. Billy and Kimberly fought them as well, but they were soon overpowered by the putties. They all landed in a heap together. Jason suggested they use the morpher. The teens did so, becoming the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Zordon had Alpha 5 to teleport them to the city. Rita had sent down Goldar. The Rangers arrived in the city and battled more putties. Rita was not happy to see the Rangers beating her putties. Squatt suggested Rita make Goldar grow. Rita tossed down her wand and now Goldar was giant size. The putties were destroyed, but the Rangers still had to deal with giant Goldar. The Rangers summon their zords and formed the Megazord. The Rangers battled Goldar. Red Ranger summon the power sword, but before they could use it, Goldar retreated. Rita was very upset. Rita blamed Goldar for failing and now had a headache. The teens were very excited when they returned to the Command Center. Zordon congratulated them on a job well done. Zordon also told them the three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. One: Never use the power for personal gain. Second: Never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to. Three: Keep your identity a secret. No one is to know they are a Power Ranger. Zack was unsure. Zack thought they had been lucky this time. Zordon replied that luck had nothing to do with it. The five of them have come together to form a fine a group of superheroes as there has ever been. They had gone through extraordinary experience. They need each other and the world needs them. Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy immediately said they would do it. Kimberly told them she was unsure - the uniform was cool, but the helmet messed up her hair. Trini, Billy, Jason, and Zack couldn't believe it. Kimberly told them she was just joking and they all laughed in relief. Except for Alpha 5 who went a little haywire, until he realized it was humor. The teens formed a circle and placed their hands on top of each other. They then leaped into the air and shouted out Power Rangers.